


In You I'm Lost

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [4]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Based off of these GIFs.http://imgur.com/RQzuCXxhttp://imgur.com/DT3dH4Bhttp://imgur.com/OMAerpA





	1. This dance is like a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing out a sex scene so, yea. Should be interesting. I did managed to do a bit of 'plot before everything.

-Jonny-

Jonny sat at the vanity in the green room, messing with his brace, thinking on the show they were getting ready to perform. His mind kept wandering though from the music to Thom. He of course had had a crush on him ever since Colin had brought him over to meet their mother in second year. He didn't know it was a crush back then, he was just envious of his older brother's new friend that was just as cool as Colin. As they had gotten older though Jonny started to notice him more and more. He had been able to hide it pretty well because he was pretty sure Thom didn't feel the same way seeing as he had had a different woman every other week it seemed like. He was able to hide it only because he was around them randomly whenever they had any ideas for a band they were starting and wanted his opinion. It started to become harder though once they had finally let them into the band. Now that he was around him more and then stuck on a tour bus with him for the better part of the year, it had gotten a bit difficult. Colin had started to take notice though and would tease him about it when they were alone, which of course caused him to get more flustered about the whole situation. Of course everything became more complicated for him when Thom had decided that he wanted to spend a good amount of time with him. He had a bunch of ideas for songs and apparently Jonny was the only one that could sort them out. He of course loved the time alone with him. There was also the photoshoots where he'd randomly appear beside him and sometimes get a bit close or throw him a suggestive look. This started to happen more and more as the tour went on. Jonny was of course that much happier for the contact, but he still refused to get his hopes up and took every opportunity with him with a grain of salt, which of course hurt just a bit, though he kept telling himself at least he was able to be around him without fully being Colin's little brother that liked to tag along on some adventures. 

Jonny was broken from his thoughts when he had felt two hands come down on his shoulders. He jumped and looked into the mirror to see the very same person he was thinking about staring back at him with a goofy smile.  
"What you thinking about Jon-Jon?" He asked. Jonny stared at him for a second before snapping out of his daze fully and smiled at him.  
"Just the show tonight" he said. Thom nodded.  
"Well you better get that brace on, we're going on in a few minutes" said Thom, giving his shoulders a quick squeeze before dropping his hands and walking over to Colin and clasping him on the shoulder. Jonny watched him go before looking back down to his brace. He undid the straps and slipped it onto his arm and tightened it before standing up and making his way to the stage. 

The show had been going great, better than great, everyone seemed to be enjoying everything and for once there wasn't some sort of problem. Thom had gone into one of their slower songs and Jonny wasn't really needed so he stood off to the side and messed around with some of the equipment. He was trying his hardest to not look at Thom, but it was hard. The outfit he decided to wear that night made him look extra good that night and Jonny was sure his eye's kept wandering over to him as he played. Though no one would really notice because of the hair in his face. This time though he wasn't playing and he just so happened to look right at Thom and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't look away. The way he was standing and the way the light's hit him and bounced off made him look angelic almost. His mind started to wander again to what he would like to do to Thom at that exact moment and his hand automatically went to his mouth to chew on a finger nail. He was brought out of it though when he saw Thom give him a glance out of the corner of his eye and he wasn't sure if it was because of his bad eye or if he had really winked at him. His eyes got big and he turned a bit to hide his blush as he went in to start playing his small part in the song. He caught Colin out of the corner of his eye a bit later with a knowing smirk on his face and this caused Jonny to lean over more to make his hair cover more of his face. He was increasingly grateful that he had decided to grow it out as opposed to keeping it short just for that reason. 

The rest of the show went great and they had decided to end with Blow Out, which Jonny loved. He had always liked being able to just go crazy with his guitar and make noise, it had seemed freer to him than playing something that was set in stone. The end of the song was always the best though because everyone in the band got in on it. It came to the end and he hit a couple buttons on the pedals and he let loose. He looked over a couple of times to see Ed back up against his amp trying to create feedback, he then looked to Colin, who was actually jumping up and down and moving as opposed to swaying. Phil was being his normal stoic self, but he too seemed to be getting into it. He finally landed on Thom and he saw that Thom was closer than he was before. He was jumping around as well and looking to Jonny randomly, which caused him to smile and jump around as well. At some point, him, Thom, and Ed managed to sync together before ending the song. Thom ran back to the mic and thanked everyone before saying good night and making his way off the stage followed by everyone else. 

-Thom-  
Thom had been sitting with Colin before the start of the show that night. They were going over some things about the past shows and talking about how they could change some things up for the next time to make things a bit smoother or to maybe switch out a couple songs for other ones. Every once in a while, Thom's gaze would fall on Jonny across the room. Colin of course took notice and had to fight to keep his mouth shut. Colin of course knew that they both fancied each other, and he really wanted to tell them to go for it, but he knew they had to get there on their own. Thom didn't know when he had realized that Jonny had gone from Colin's little brother and his brothers best friend to someone he thought of more than just a friend. He of course had caught Jonny watching him out of the corner of his eye multiple times and it gave Thom a bit of hope, though he was a bit nervous to say anything. He kept telling himself that Jonny was just amazed with him, which he didn't understand at all. He was nothing special but Jonny had always looked at him with such awe. He had started to slowly but surly start hanging out with him more one on one to gauge his reactions to things and it really did help with the song writing process. He didn't know how Jonny did it, but he always managed to take the jumbled mess that was his mind and sort it out and bring it to life and it sound better than he could of ever imagined. Though he was sure both him and Colin were aliens or some shit like that, it was unnatural. Then for photoshoots he had made his way to wherever Jonny was and stayed by him as much as he could, all the while gauging his reactions, which he realized was always either a smile, his genuine smile, not the one he uses when he wants to not show his teeth, or he gets shy and hides behind his hair, which of course Thom found was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Though Thom was more partial to the smile. 

Thom hadn't realized that he had zoned out until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Colin looking at him.  
"Sorry what?" Thom asked, Colin just let out a small laugh and shook his head.  
"Am I going to have to go into big brother mode and give you the 'break his heart I break your legs speech?" He said.  
"What? No. I was thinking about the show tonight, about what we were talking about before" he said, trying to cover for himself. He of course couldn't keep anything from Colin, they're best friends and Colin somehow managed to pick up on Thom's crush on Jonny. He had expected Colin to be furious and make Jonny quit or kept Jonny and Thom separated at all times, but he wasn't he just laughed and accepted it.  
"Speaking of the show, we better get going, it's almost time" said Colin as he stood and went over to Ed who was sitting in the corner reading a random pamphlet he had found on one of the tables. Thom stood up and walked over to Jonny. When he didn't get a response from his name being called he walked the rest of the way over and put his hands on Jonny's shoulders. He saw him jump and look at him in the mirror. He smiled at him before talking.  
"What you thinking about Jon-Jon?" He had asked and when he got the response about the show he nodded, though he could have swore he caught a lie in there somewhere. He told him to put on his brace before walking off back to Colin. 

Thom had been particularly happy about their show that night. Everything was going perfect and he was in a really good mood. They had slowed down the pace of the concert a bit as he went into one of their slower songs. Halfway through it he had caught Jonny staring at him again, even though it was normal, for some reason if the kid wasn't hid behind his hair he was staring off to god knows where, it was almost creepy. This time however Thom noticed the look was a bit different, it was almost predatory. He didn't know what came over him but he gave him a wink before turning fully to the audience again. To that he saw Jonny's eye's go wide before he hid behind his hair and played his part, this of course caused Thom to smile as he started to hatch a plan for later that night. 

During their last song of the night Thom decided he was going to try and get Jonny to look at him again so he could actually look into his eyes and see if he same look he thought he saw earlier was still there. It had gotten to the ending part and Thom jumped a couple times before skipping over to Jonny and facing him. Jonny had looked up a bit later and there was a look of surprise on his face. It always amazed Thom how involved Jonny would get in his playing. He was quite sure that Jonny was able to tune out the audience and just go. He was made to play an instrument it seemed, he was a natural and Thom was a bit jealous of him for it. He managed to catch Jonny's eyes and they locked gazes for a bit before Thom smiled at him before turning away and synced up with Ed's jumping and Jonny followed suit after.  
"Thank you everybody! Good night" he said as he left the stage with the rest of the band following behind him.


	2. Of Self Defense, Against the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter before it gets good.

-Jonny-

If there was one thing Jonny like about touring it was seeing all the different places, if there was one thing he didn't like about touring, it was sleeping on the bus. It had seemed that only Thom and Colin were the only ones who could sleep comfortably in the beds, which was why Jonny was more than happy that they had managed to get a hotel that night, though he didn't enjoy that he was sharing with Ed. Some of the stuff that he said while sleeping was a bit scary. He still couldn't help but shudder at Ed screaming at someone in his sleep to fuck off and Jonny thinking it was meant for him and he wound up in Colin and Thom's room next door. Though Ed's sleep screaming seemed to be the last thing on his mind at that moment though as they made their way to the hotel after all of the equipment was loaded up. 

They were all given their room keys. Jonny decided to head up right away with Phil while Thom, Colin, and Ed decided to check out the hotel bar real quick. Jonny of course thought about going but he really wanted to have some time to himself and to think, and have a bit of piece before Ed decided it was time to sleep. He had figured he could get a couple chapters in on one of his books before that happened. He walked in and got into a pair of pajama pants and took his book from his bag and chose a bed and sat down on it with his back against the headboard and started to read. 

-Thom- 

Thom decided to follow Colin and Ed to the bar, he didn't really feel like drinking but he needed the two to put his plan into motion. They all got seats at the bar and ordered a pint of beer each and they all started to talk about the show that night and the upcoming shows. After Thom finished his drink he decided it was time to put his plan into motion.   
"Hey Ed, wanna switch rooms? I kinda want to go to bed and I figure you two will be up a bit longer. I think it'd be easier if I took Ed's room so you guy's wont wake me up when you do decide to come up" he said with a laugh. Ed looked at him and nodded his head.   
"Sure" he said as he pulled out his card and handed it to him, Thom took his card out and handed him his.   
"Yea, I'm sure poor Jonathan could do with a nights rest without you telling him to fuck off" said Colin with a laugh. Ed shook his head but laughed as well.   
"I said I was sorry, like, multiple times" he said as he took a drink.   
"Alright, well you two have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said as he stood to walk away. He was sure but he had thought that he had seen Colin give him a look before smirking behind his glass.


	3. Present Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter, like I said, this is my first time attempting this, so, hope it's not too terrible.

-Both-

Thom made his way to Jonny's room, thinking very hard on what exactly he was going to say and to also build up the courage to also say what he needed to. He stopped outside of the door and looked at it a couple minutes. He took a couple breaths before putting the key in and unlocking the door and stepping in. He honestly didn't know what he was expecting when he walked in, but he definitely wasn't expecting to see Jonny, shirtless, passed out with a book on his lap, his hair covering half of his face. Thom shut the door as quietly as he could before looking back to his friend sleeping, trying to take in everything. He really didn't want to wake him, but Thom knew if he didn't say anything now he may never will. He took another breath and walked the rest of the way into the room and took off his shoes before heading to the bathroom to get changed himself. 

Jonny had heard someone come in, but he didn't think about opening his eyes as he assumed it was Ed. He did stir a bit before rolling his head to the other side before he realized that he should probably lay down correctly. He opened his eyes and stretched and looked to the bathroom just as Thom had walked out. His eyes got huge once he realized who it was. Thom stopped as well and couldn't help that his eye's wandered over his naked chest. Jonny picked up his book and closed it and set it on the side table.   
"I'm sorry if I woke you" said Thom as he walked from the bathroom doorway and toward Jonny's bed.   
"Your fine. It's probably good that you came in, my neck thanks you" he said with a laugh, trying to hide how nervous he was. Normally Jonny had time to prepare himself when he knew he was sharing a room with Thom, but this was unexpected. At the mention of his neck though Thom couldn't help but bring his eyes to it. Thom had to admit it was one of his best features, besides the cheek bones. Thom let out a laugh before sitting beside him on the bed and taking the book he was reading and looking it over and Jonny had to try very hard to control his breathing.   
"How did I know that you would give up a drink just to catch a few minutes to yourself just to read" he said as he flipped to the page Jonny had been reading.   
"Readings more fun than drinking" he said as he shifted a bit to face Thom and crossed his legs. "So, why did you and Ed switch?" He asked finally. Thom looked up from the book and shrugged.   
"They were going to stay out later and I figured it'd be better if they shared the room as to not disturb you and me when they came back" he said, to this Jonny nodded.   
"Makes sense. I'm sure Colin wasn't opposed to sharing a room with Ed. He thinks they're being secretive about their relationship. Colin's a terrible liar" said Jonny with a laugh. Of course Thom had suspected something was going on between the two, but never really had confirmation, though he was a bit miffed at Colin for not out right telling him about it. Thom let out a laugh.   
"I figured something was up, but thank you for confirming that" he said as he closed he book and put it back on the table, making sure to lean a little more into Jonny than needed. Jonny nodded and unconsciously leaned into Thom as he put the book back on the table. Thom pulled back but not all the way and turned to Jonny.   
"Ed doesn't only tell people to fuck off in his dreams" Jonny said as he pulled a face and laughed. He hadn't realized that Thom had been so close until he turned to and their noses were only inches apart, and this caused Jonny's breath to stop completely. Thom couldn't help but get a bit turned on by the fact that Jonny had said 'fuck.' It was very rare that he cussed, he was usually the quiet and reserved one of the bunch, besides Phil. Though if you got the kid talking about music or books he could go for hours just talking, which Thom absolutely adored. Thom had took this as a sign and figured it was now or never as he moved in slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Jonny's and giving him time to back away if he had gone too far. Jonny let out a slow breath as he saw Thom get closer, he couldn't believe that what was about to happen was happening. He held Thom's gaze as long as he could. His eyes closed the moment their lips met. 

The moment their lips met it was like an electric charge had gone through both of them. Thom pulled back a bit and looked at Jonny again to see his reaction. They stared for a second before Jonny's hands went to either side of Thom's face and brought him back to him, this time not holding back and he was sure that that kiss was better than the first. Thom responded quickly, after he realized that he wasn't dreaming or imagining that Jonny had kissed him second. Thom positioned himself better and placed one hand at the base of Jonny's neck and grabbed a handful of hair and brought his other hand to his waist. He pulled Jonny's head back a bit and ran his tongue along Jonny's bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Jonny's mouth and was surprised that Jonny's tongue met his and they both let out a moan. 

Jonny was the one that came to his senses first as he pulled back reluctantly, let his hands drop from his face, and looked at Thom, out of breath.   
"What's happening?" He asked, not entirely sure he was positive about the last couple minutes.   
"We're making out" said Thom matter of factly. To this Jonny rolled his eyes.   
"I mean, between us. Why did you kiss me?" He asked. Thom looked at him and put his head down.   
"Because I wanted to. For a long while actually. I wasn't really sure. I mean I tried to drop hints and see how you'd react, but, every time I tried to say something I'd chicken out. Tonight though, during the show, that look you gave me, I had to do something then" he said then looked up to Jonny to see his reaction. Of course, Jonny was shocked at what he had heard. He was over the moon. Thom liked him as much as Jonny liked Thom and it was a good feeling, though he was still shocked. "Please say something?" Pleaded Thom as his grip loosened in Jonny's hair as he started playing with it. Thom couldn't help but relish the fact that Jonny's hair was as soft as it looked. He had been wanting to get is hands on it ever since he started growing it out. Jonny didn't know what came over him but he started to laugh.   
"All this time and all I had to do was give you a predatory look for you to attempt anything" he laughed. He was sure Thom had thought he had finally lost it. Thom looked him over and couldn't help but laugh as well. It did seem a bit ridiculous now that he thought about it. They both caught their breaths and looked at each other again.   
"So, I wasn't imagining it when I thought I had caught you looking at me out of the corner of my eye all of those times" he said. Jonny's eyes got wide knowing that he had been caught and he put his head down to try and hide behind his hair but he found his head lifted again by Thom's finger under his chin and smiled at him. "Hey, where are you going?" He said with a laugh. "That is nothing to be embarrassed about. I didn't mind at all. I actually quite liked it" he said as he leaned in and kissed him again. He pulled back and smirked. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of kissing you. Of those lips, especially when you concentrate really hard and that pout when you can't get something to work the first time. I've honestly had to stop myself from just walking up to you and kissing you right there in front of everyone" he said as he kissed him again. Jonny of course had no idea how to process all of what Thom had just said, of course he was surprised and it did make him a bit happy that he had managed to drive Thom as crazy as Thom drove him sometimes, proud even. 

When Thom leaned in to kiss him again Jonny was ready as his hands went to Thom's hair and pulled him onto his lap so now Thom was straddling his legs. Thom's hands went to Jonny's shoulders to steady himself as Jonny deepened the kiss that time. Thom couldn't help but think of how good of a kisser Jonny was, though it really shouldn't surprise him seeing as Colin was just as good.   
'Fucking Greenwood's always the best at everything' he thought as Jonny's hands went from his hair and slid down his chest and to the hem of his shirt before lifting it a bit to get his hands under it and off of him. Thom broke away from the kiss just long enough to let the shirt be pulled off. Jonny threw the shirt across the room before his hands went to Thom's chest and ran his hands down that before leaning in and attacking his mouth again. As his hands went lower Jonny pulled back a bit and started kissing down his face and to his neck. One of Thom's hands left Jonny's shoulder and went to the back of his head as Thom tilted his head to the side to give Jonny better access. 

If you would have told Thom that morning that by the end of the night he would be straddling Jonny fucking Greenwood, kissing him he would have laughed. If you would have told him that that he would be straddling Jonny fucking Greenwood while he drove Thom absolutely up the walls with how good he was at riling him up, he would have laughed harder because to Thom Jonny was Colin's younger brother and he possibly couldn't know too much about anything, apparently, he was mistaken as Jonny's mouth kept heading south as he was pushed back. 

If you would have told Jonny that morning that he would have Thom on his lap, making the most obscene and amazing noises because of him he would have thought you had gone mad, or that Colin had put you up to it to mess with him. 

Jonny was very surprised at how bold he was being. Contrary to popular belief he really wasn't as innocent as the band would like to believe and he'd been thinking about this exact moment for what seemed like ages. It seemed to Jonny that Thom was enjoying what Jonny was doing and that helped him as well. Before he knew it, he had Thom on his back and his mouth around one of Thom's nipples and was sucking and biting gently while his hands roamed over the rest of Thom's chest. The hand in Jonny's hair tightened and Thom arched up into him with a moan. This of course caused Jonny to smile as he left that one and went for the other.   
"God Jonny" he breathed out as he grabbed Jonny's head and forced him back up to him and kissed him hard as both of their hands started to roam. Jonny's name coming from Thom in that way was almost too much for him, he had wanted to hear it that way again, and again. Jonny's hands finally made it to Thom's jeans and he started to go for the buttons, Thom stopped him however and pulled away. Jonny looked at him confused as Thom took his hands and brought them to his mouth and kissed each of them.   
"We don't have to go any further if you don't want to. I've waited this long, I can wait a bit more when you're ready" said Thom. Of course, he wouldn't mind if things went all the way that night, but he really wasn't expecting it. He didn't want to make Jonny uncomfortable or push him too far. Jonny turned one of his hands in Thom's and linked their fingers while reaching out with the other and placing it on his cheek before he leaned in and kissed him lightly.   
"That is precisely the reason I want to do this. I've waited too long and I don't want to wait any longer" he said against Thom's lips. That was all Thom needed to hear as he squeezed Jonny's hand and lifted his head and kissed him, softly at first but it soon turned heated again. Thom removed his hands from Jonny's and placed them on his hips and thrusted up into him causing both men to break the kiss and moan. Jonny again went for Thom's neck and started kissing downward again. Jonny moved his hands to the tops of Thom's jeans again, this time meeting no resistance and he unfastened them and slowly started to pull them off, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. Once Thom's pants were gone Jonny crawled back up to him, giving him the same stare that he was sure he was doing during the concert, but this time he added a smirk before going for Thom's boxers and pulling those off slowly as well. Thom's eyes went wide as he saw the look Jonny was giving him and his head fell back onto the bed as his eye's closed. He wouldn't have been able to hold that stare long or else the night would have ended very quick. 

Thom's head shot up again though when he had felt Jonny lightly grab his dick and lick a strip from base to tip before slowly taking it into his mouth. Thom's mouth dropped as he watched Jonny take his dick into his mouth. His eyes rolled back as he hit the back of Jonny's throat and he had to stop himself from thrusting up. One hand fisted into the sheets and the other went to Jonny's head. Jonny must have realized what Thom had thought because a second later Jonny's hands went to his hips and held them down as he slowly started to pull back, pushing his tongue to the underside of it. Thom threw his head back against the bed and let out a long moan and Jonny went back down. 

If you would have told Thom that morning that he would be getting the best blow job he had ever had by Jonny Fucking Greenwood he would have rolled his eyes and walked away. Now there he is, moaning like a cheap whore because Jonny is doing things with his tongue that he didn't even know was possible. Jonny of course was loving every second of what he was doing, it was almost a power rush, knowing that he was causing Thom to completely fall apart. He though, was concentrating hard though to make sure he was doing everything correctly. When Jonny felt Thom grab his hair he let out a moan which seemed to get Thom going more which caused him to smirk, or smirk as best he could considering.   
"Your enjoying this too much" Thom managed to breath out when he had felt Jonny smirk. Jonny took him all the way in again causing his breath to hitch and the hand in Jonny's hair to grip tighter. Jonny came back up and let Thom's dick fall from his mouth before looking up at him through his hair.   
"I could say the same for you" shot back Jonny before going back to what he was doing. Thom wasn't having any of it though. He grabbed Jonny's hair tighter and pulled him up to him and kissed him hard before using all of his strength to switch their positions. Jonny was caught off guard and let out a small moan as he was yanked back up to Thom. He was even more surprised when he was flipped onto his back and now had Thom looking down at him with a pretty evil smirk on his face.   
"You, cheeky little shit, you have way too many clothes on for my liking" said Thom as he moved down and took Jonny's pajama pants with him and it was Jonny's turn to gasp at the sight of Thom looking up at him with a look that could only spell out trouble. "Time to return the favor Jon-Jon" he said as he took Jonny's dick into his mouth and went to town. 

If you would have told Jonny that morning that he would be on his back with his childhood crush doing things to him he had only dreamed about he would have blushed and hid behind his hair and laughed nervously. 

"Fuck" Jonny breathed out as he fisted the sheets around him and tried his hardest to not thrust up. He couldn't believe this was actually happening and he wanted to take in every detail but he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Thom pulled back and looked up to Jonny.   
"You cursing has got to be the hottest thing I have ever heard" said Thom as he started to kiss up Jonny again. He made it to Jonny's neck where it meets the shoulder and he bit down before sucking a bit. Though Thom was mindful where he had put it so it wouldn't be visible unless Jonny took his shirt off. Jonny arched off the bed and let out a deep moan. Thom let out a laugh and turned his head to look at Jonny, whose pupils were now blown wide and his breathing had increased. "So, that video about liking it a bit rough wasn't a joke. Wimbledon, I think you said your safe word was?" he asked rhetorically before going about placing another mark beside his first one.   
"How did I know that was going to come back and bite me in the ass" said Jonny as he moaned again and Thom let out another laugh.   
Thom left a couple more marks before coming back and kissing him again.   
"Have you ever done anything like this before?" asked Thom as he moved a stray hair from Jonny's face.   
"A couple times" he said, to which Thom looked at him a bit surprised, though he was sure he shouldn't be. "What? We went to an all boys school, of course I've had sex before" said Jonny with a laugh. "Have you?" he shot back with a smirk.   
"A few times as well" he said and Jonny nodded.   
"Good" said Jonny as he flipped them again. Thom let out a laugh as he was flipped.   
"Honestly didn't expect you to be the dominant type Jon-Jon" said Thom as he thrusted his hips up to meet with Jonny's, causing both of them to moan.   
"I'm sure there's quite a few things you still don't know about me" said Jonny as he leaned over the side of the bed to where his bag was and pulled out a small bottle of lube and held it up. Thom let out a laugh.   
"And do I even want to know why you have that with you?" asked Thom, now running his hands up Jonny's sides.   
"Oh you know, the normal. Thinking about all of the things I plan to do to you once I finally got the nerve to ever tell you how I felt as I jerked myself off" said Jonny nonchalantly. To this Thom let out a moan at the thought of Jonny touching himself, head thrown back, mouth open and calling out his name under his breath as he finally came.   
"Bloody hell" was all Thom said as he grabbed the lube and flipped them again. "That image was too much" he said as he leaned down and kissed him. He popped the cap on the lube and put a good bit on his fingers before bringing them down to Jonny's entrance. Jonny tensed a bit when he felt Thom's start to circle him. Thom pulled away from the kiss and leaned toward his ear. "Relax, I've got you" he whispered as he kissed his cheek and then down his face and nuzzled into Jonny's neck before slowly pushing in one finger. Jonny gasped and tried to tell himself to relax. Jonny couldn't even begin to believe that this was happening and he was a little bit nervous though he knew Thom wouldn't hurt him intentionally. 

Thom moved slowly, kissing Jonny's neck and running a hand through his hair. He was keeping an eye on him though, making sure he wasn't hurting him.   
"Just because I look like a woman sometimes doesn't mean you need to treat me like one. I'm not going to break" said Jonny trying to thrust against Thom's finger. Thom let out a laugh and went just a bit faster   
It didn't take much longer for Thom's finger to be completely inserted. Thom looked to Jonny and he had his eye's closed and his head thrown back. He took this as a sign that he was doing fine so he pulled his finger out a bit and thrusted it back in. The noise Jonny had made almost made Thom cum right then and there. He thrusted a couple more times before inserting another finger and actually started to stretch him a bit. As Thom went Jonny's moans kept getting louder and his hands finally left the sheets and went to Thom's hair and pulled his face back to his and kissed him hard, his tongue automatically going into Thom's mouth and it was Thom's turn to moan. He thrust his fingers one more time before curling them against his prostate and Jonny's whole body stiffened as he threw his head back, letting out a silent scream. Jonny caught his breath and stared at Thom.   
"I swear if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to leave you to take care of yourself" he said and Thom didn't need any more encouragement.   
"Such a mouth on you, what would Coz think" he said as he took his fingers out and then preceded to put a good amount of lube on his dick.   
"Please don't mention my brother right before we're about to have sex, it kills the mood" he said as he watched Thom. He leaned back over him and looked him in the eye.   
"Does it kill the mood or are you just jealous?" said Thom teasingly. Of course Jonny wasn't blind to the fact that Colin and Thom had fooled around a bit though it was still a bit weird to think about.   
"Now I just can't help but think you're going to walk away from this and compare" he said as he brought Thom closer. "Now shut up and fuck me" he said as he kissed Thom before letting him go.   
"Yes Sir" said Thom with a smirk as he brought his dick to Jonny's entrance and slowly started to push in. Jonny's hands tightened on Thom's shoulders and Thom had to breath deep a couple times to stop himself from thrusting all the way in. Jonny this time didn't seem to mind the slower pace. After a few more agonizing seconds Thom was sheathed all the way in and Jonny's grip on Thom's shoulders tightened. It had been a while since Jonny had done anything and it was a bit uncomfortable at first and was glad Thom decided to still be gentle, though he was hoping it wouldn't be that way for long.   
"Bloody Hell Jonny" Thom whispered into Jonny's ear as he tried his hardest to stay still for a bit longer. Jonny's hands finally moved from Thom's shoulders and moved down to his butt and grabbed. He leaned up a bit to whisper into Thom's ear.   
"Move" Jonny said and that was all it took for Thom to pull out a bit and thrust back in with as much power as he could. They both let out a moan and one of Jonny's hands went to the foot board of the bed to brace himself so his head wouldn't hit it. Jonny's other hand went from Thom's butt and to his hair and grabbed a handful before pulling him down and kissing him. Thom had put one hand into Jonny's hair as well but the other grabbed his thigh and hiked it up a bit so he could get deeper. Their tongues battled as Thom started to pick up pace. Jonny pulled back from the kiss and moaned as Thom had managed to get deeper and also hit his prostate with every thrust which caused him to see stars.   
"Thom...Oh god. Fuck" he moaned out as he decided to remove his hand from the foot board and to join his other that was currently scratching down Thom's back, which caused Thom to moan and his rhythm to falter a bit.   
"Why are you so fucking perfect" he asked as he got the rhythm back and attempted to go faster.   
"I'm a Greenwood" he managed to get out before moaning at the quicker pace. "We're good at everything and perfect in every way" he finished.   
"No fucking Mary Poppins quotes during sex" scolded Thom with a harder thrust that time, which caused Jonny to arch up and throw his head back. Thom took this opportunity to attack the other side of Jonny's neck.   
"You'll definitely be the death of me Thomas Yorke" said Jonny through a gasp.   
"Multiple ones actually before the night is through" said Thom as he could feel himself getting close. "So much time to make up for" he finished as he grabbed Jonny's dick and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jonny lost all train of thought after that and drew his hips up to match Thom's thrusts, both of their moans getting louder.   
"Thom, so close" moaned out Jonny as his nails dug into Thom's back, which caused him to moan out more.   
"Come on Jonny, cum for me, and I don’t want you to be quiet about it" said Thom as he shifted his weight and started in from another angle. That was enough to send Jonny over the edge with Thom's name screaming from his lips. Thom couldn't take any more as he came as well, whining out Jonny's name. He thrust a couple more times before collapsing onto him, both out of breath.   
"I think the whole hotel heard that" said Thom with a laugh, to which Jonny let one out as well and shook his head.   
"Right now, I don't care" said Jonny with a wince as Thom pulled out slowly. He forced himself off the bed and to get a towel to clean them up before making Jonny move to lay on the bed correctly. 

As soon as they were settled Thom took a chance and decided to crawl closer to Jonny and put his head on his shoulder and an arm around his waist. Jonny's arms automatically went around him and he let out a sigh.   
"So, how long?" Asked Jonny.   
"Since ninth year" said Thom and Jonny nodded. "You?" He said as he looked up to him.   
"When I first realized I liked you? About the time me and Andy became friends I think" he answered and Thom laughed.   
"That long? And not a word? Damn you have the patience of a saint" said Thom as he closed his eyes.   
"This wasn't a one time thing was it?" Asked Jonny, now that his mind had started to clear up and he was thinking back on everything.   
"Do you want it to be a one time thing?"   
"No"   
"Then it isn't a one time thing" he said as he lifted himself up a bit and put his hand on Jonny's cheek and kissed him and Jonny couldn't be happier. Thom pulled back and put his head back on Jonny's shoulder. Jonny poked him and he looked up again confused.   
"I think I remember you saying something about multiple deaths before the night is over. Sooo, no sleeping yet" said Jonny and Thom let out a laugh. Jonny took that moment to flip himself on top of Thom and pin his arms down. "My turn" was all he said before he leaned down and kissed him. Thom pulled away and couldn't help the remark..   
"We're going to have fun trying to explain this to your brother" said Thom to which Jonny leaned down and grabbed Thom's lip between his teeth and bit down.   
"I told you to not mention Colin before sex" he growled.   
"But the look on your face is so great" said Thom.   
"If you don't shut up I'm going to gag you" said Jonny.   
"Though I can think of better ways to keep me quiet" he shot back with a smirk and Jonny shook his head before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is.


End file.
